Road Work Ahead
by Seantarboe
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday, and Sakura wants to give him a present. He, on the other hand, just wants to be left alone. Good thing Ino's there to save the day...not.


Prompt:  
(Unsurprisingly): Road Work Ahead

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the nice big fat zero I get tomorrow for doing this instead of my homework. And I don't even own that yet. Alas, sacrifices must be made for the greater good!  


* * *

Sakura was brimming with joy as she walked up to Sasuke's apartment, in her hand a bright pink box tied neatly with an orange ribbon (it had been Naruto's idea, though she still slightly regretted not going for the blue, for the obvious color connotations).

She knocked primly exactly twice before the door swung open with a bang, and Sasuke was standing there in all his glory, naked from the waist up and holding a towel to his wet hair.

"Sakura," he grunted after a moment of her blushing and stammering helplessly.

Caught like a deer in headlights under his glare and wanting to do _something_, Sakura held out the box to him with both hands. He glanced down at it slowly.

"What's this?"

"Happy birthday!"

Her stomach instantly clenched at the look on Sasuke's face, though she determinedly held up her smile.

For a moment it looked like the dark-haired ninja was going to take the box, a strange emotion flitting across his face, but when Sakura blinked confusedly his face closed and Sasuke took a step back into his apartment, though somehow he still managed to loom over her ominously.

"Who told you?" he asked flatly.

Sakura shook her head. "No one told me. It's been the same day since we were little," she added, trying to joke a bit. Sasuke frowned, and she swallowed. "Look, it's from me and Naruto. Just take it, okay?" She presented the box to him again, a bit rougher this time, and waited for him to comply.

His hand reached up but Sakura, seeing the look in his eyes, knew he wasn't reaching for the gift. She opened her mouth quickly, dismayed.

"Stop--" He slammed the door in her face.

For a minute it was all Sakura could do to stare at the metal ornament fixed to the door, still swinging slightly from its recent impact. She felt bad-- she felt worse then bad-- she felt like she'd just been the bottom car of a twelve car pile-up. If only someone could come tow her away--

"Hey, Forehead! What're you doing over at Sasuke's?"

Sakura realised her grave miscalculation as she heard the familiar shout from behind her.

Turning around slowly, she waved feebly as Ino ran over.

"It's Sasuke's birthday," she said, knowing full well Ino already knew this.

"I know," her friend replied. "It's been happening for a while now." Sakura's lips twitched. _That's what I said!_

Seeing Ino glancing down surreptitiously at the gift in her hands, Sakura nodded and said, "Just going to give him a gift..." She paused, thinking, before shoving the box into Ino's hands. "But you know what, I think it would be better if _you_ gave it to him. I can wish him a happy one later."

_Killing to birds with one stone-- getting rid of Ino _and_ the stupid gift, _Sakura said to herself silently. _Good one._

Ino looked at Sakura suspiciously as her hands wrapped around the box. "What is this, poisoned?"

_If only,_ Sakura thought before answering, "Ino, get over it. I'm on his team, and you like Shikamaru. We don't need to fight like that anymore."

She turned away and began to walk, listening half-heartedly as Ino made a confused noise and, a moment later, knocked on the door.

She kept walking as she heard the door open again, and Sasuke's voice saying exasperatedly, "_Sakur-- _Ino. I don't want Sakura's gift."

Sakura's pace faltered a little as Ino's indignant squeal reached her ears, followed by the blond nin yelling something about how he was such an ungrateful _bastard_, when he had such a _beautiful_ girl on his team, and how Sakura tries _so hard_--

Ino was screeching so loud now that everyone on the street could hear her.

Sighing as the people nearby turned to look at her curiously, all Sakura wished for was a nice bright yellow sign which would say, 'Road Work Ahead'.

* * *

**A/N: **The weirdest thing was, I was walking outside thinking I should put this up when I nearly ran into one of those signs. Is that fate or what?

Reviewers get a gorgeous invisible gothic mansion and enormous imaginary flocks of adoring fans. And all my love.


End file.
